teamfractionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fullfun Saga
Creative.fullfun.net is a Minecraft server that holds a special place in everyone's hearts because it was the first successful attempt of griefing and trolling that we have evidence of. It demonstrates what happens when a group of semi-unorganized faggots convene on another group of completely unorganized faggots. Fullfun may just be what kept this team together. You can watch part one of the video here. What Happened One day just about everyone was on the mumble for no reason in particular, and we decided to do something lulzy and hilarious. We descended upon a server that had was a target for a while: creative.fullfun.net. It started off simple, spamming water fucking everywhere. The genius admins over at fullfun collectively shat their pants and "counter-acted" it by spamming sponges everywhere, instead of doing something somewhat intelligent such as typing in "drain 100". But no, these guys were so mentally deficient, they couldn't handle such a difficult task such as this. As they griefed themselves by spamming sponges all over their server, ajvpot did something even more lulzy. One thing you should know about this server is that it is run by greedy jews. This mixed with their extreme stupidity to create an opportunity for Team Fraction to fuck shit up. They sold the permission to WorldEdit for $1. WorldEdit is a plugin for Minecraft that gives you the power to fuck shit up. Ajvpot being rich from various internet shenanigans, bought the permission for $1. That's when the fun began. Water and lava went everywhere. Every crevice, every building, every dipshit admin. On top of that, Dejordzta, Relevant, Legion, and others spammed even MOAR lava. No admin could counteract it with their silly little sponges. So the admins broke out their secret weapon: RAGE. It's not very effective... right|thumb Whilst the badmins rage quit in the chat and turned on each other, ajvpot was up to even MOAR shenanigans. He turned "beautifully crafted Minecraft buldings" (aka utter shit) into sand and gravel. Gravity took effect and tranformed each craft into a pile of shit. After doing this for a while, we got more ambitious. It was time to fuck up something more obvious: the spawn. After turning the spawn into utter shit and bedrock, we decided it had to go. Ajvpot removed all the blocks down to "the void". At that point we marvelled at our destruction. Lava and water everywhere, sand and gravel everywhere, derping admins everywhere. It was perfect. But we needed to top off this destruction cake with a lulz cherry. So we crashed the server. Ajvpot typed in some retarded command like replacenear 1 19 1000000. Which replaced all stone in a 1000000 block radius with sponge. The server shat itself. The Aftermath Team Fraction got a pretty sweet recording and some pretty sweet destruction. Amazingly, it didn't stop there. Turns out they had a teamspeak server so we can hear the butthurt. After an appropriate amount of trolling and such we actually got their respect. I don't know how it happened, but they actually built us a monument. Relevant appropriately dubbed it "11/14/11 NEVAR FORGET". It was a pile of gravel, sand, and sponge. The guys at fullfun actually implanted a middle finger from us into their server. It was beautiful. After talking to the head faggot Khralen, we agreed to moderate the server because being griefers, we knew how to prevent griefers. In short, Khralen is fucking retarded and gave griefers the power to grief them harder in the future. Meanwhile, we drafted two "inside-men" into the team: the professional dumbass and TheUndeadDwarf. Today, much to our regret, both of them are team members. The Saga Continues As mentioned before, Khralen decide it would be a great idea to give the team moderation and admin powers on the server. Our plan was to make the server our bitch, seem like we were legitimately doing our job, then completely fuck it over with help from Khralen (an ex-owner) and TheUndeadDwarf (ex-Head admin). Why? Because Relevent is a whiny little cuntbag. Also, the server is shit, and we had no use for it. After leaving the server for several months / weeks, some of us decided to return, only to find the name changed, so after someone found out Relevent had another server (current name of server forgotten) and Dwarf decided to attempt a visit, only to find all our original accoutns banned, thus using an alt, he determined a "Copy/Paste" server of Nerdcraft, and while looking about was auto-teleported to one of the admins (SlickSteven68) was telling the server he was going to commit suicide and obviously since Dwarf knew him / his antics, Dwarf proceeded (With the help of select other members) to 'troll' the kid. First by acting sympathetic, then by telling the kid how much of a whiny brat he was and the several different reasons he wouldnt do anything. Finally by stating that if he honestly felt that way, he would NOT be on the internet (specially not a minecraft server) to get help, but rather then to continue to be an attention whore. (more to come) Category:Fraction Stories